Comme tous les 31 octobre
by z67ywkvp dite Kurea-chan
Summary: Défi réalisé pour la Ficothèque ardente sur le thème d'Halloween. Lilian se réveille dans un hôpital abandonné, drogué une fois de plus par son amant psychopathe. 2P!Fruk - Rated M - présence d'activités sexuelles impliquant un tubercule - et oui, cet OS est crade


**Défi de la Ficotheque ardente Halloween 2016**

 **Lieu obligatoire : un hôpital (merveilleux…)**

 **Mots obligatoires : 'bougie' et 'capturer'**

 **Contrainte supplémentaire : s'inspirer d'une vidéo Youtube où un mec trop chou nous apprend à faire une lampe-citrouille avec une courge (qui est peut-être mieux qu'une citrouille, d'ailleurs)**

 **Bon, je me souviens que mon OS de l'année dernière sur Halloween avait fait un flop tellement que c'était de la merde donc je rectifie le tir car je n'aime pas rester sur un échec ! Cette fois, j'utilise du 2P!Fruk donc les instants malsains sont voulus et normaux ! XD Voilà !**

 **Je vous laisse avec Lilian et Oliver, dans un PWP relatif !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Comme tous les 31 octobre au soir, Lilian ouvrit les yeux dans un lieu qu'il ne connaissait pas. Comme tous les 31 octobre au soir, il s'était fait drogué par des moyens toujours plus extravagants. Comme tous les putains de 31 octobre de cette saloperie de calendrier, Oliver avait craqué son dernier câble. En même temps, fallait le comprendre. Halloween, la magie, les monstres, les trucs crades, c'était pour lui tout ça ! Evidemment que ça l'excitait ! Et bien sûr, quand Oliver s'excite, c'est Lilian qui déguste. Classique.

Au premier coup d'œil, le drogué sentit vaguement ses membres être enserrés dans des liens très étroits, pas des menottes mais plutôt une sorte d'adhésif résistant. Par ailleurs, il était couché sur une surface absolument pas agréable pour le dos et dans une pièce plus blanche que le cul d'Oliver. Des carreaux blancs jonchaient les murs, mais à voir leur texture, l'endroit tombait en ruine. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette salle de bain lugubre ? Et pourquoi n'y avait-il aucune fenêtre ?

Une porte que Lilian ne pouvait pas voir s'ouvrit derrière sa tête. Il n'avait pas la force de tenter le diable pour basculer sa gorge en arrière et, de toute façon, il savait bien qui venait de rentrer.

« Oliver, tu vas prendre cher dans ton cul pour ça ».

Ahhh, la douceur d'une menace claire et concise… Pourquoi fallait-il que le seul type au monde qu'il menaçait nuit et jour soit justement celui qui réclamait de la douleur ? Oliver lui cassait son mythe !

En parlant de lui, il venait tout juste de se placer au-dessus du corps ligoté de son amant pour le bouffer du regard avec un air pervers plaqué au visage. Et derrière son amour apparaissait très clairement sa folie.

« Oh mon amour ! gazouilla-t-il en baisant son visage. J'ai eu envie de toi toute la journée… »

Et en sentant son érection contre sa cuisse, Lilian comprit tout ce que cela sous-entendait. A cet instant d'ailleurs, le Français comprit qu'il était habillé d'une blouse d'hôpital, le genre qui se ferme sommairement sur les côtés en quelques nœuds bien serrés. Ils étaient dans un… hôpital ? Finalement, ce n'était même pas étonnant, Oliver avait le chic pour trouver des lieux perdus et originaux pour mettre en scènes ses délires fantasmatiques. Mais alors… qu'Oliver s'extasie sur son homme attaché à une table d'opération, ça, c'était du grand art.

L'Anglais se retira de son perchoir sans aucune explication, apparemment occupé à mettre en place tout son plan. Il était du genre perfectionniste.

Cet idiot de fou furieux chantonnait des « mon Lilian à moi ! rien qu'à moi ! » en ajustant une courge, stylisée en tête effrayante et creusée pour pouvoir y installer une bougie, qu'il avait eu la bonne idée de poser sur un vieux défibrillateur hors d'usage.

« Oliver… Pourquoi y a un truc blanc qui sort des yeux et du sourire de ta citrouille ? demanda Lilian en essayant de masquer son dégoût.

_ Je te l'ai dit, mon amour. J'ai eu envie de toi… toute la journée… »

Imaginer Oliver se toucher dans une courge pour la remplir de son nectar intime était profondément immonde mais, étrangement, ce comportement lui allait assez bien. Devant son sourire trop large pour être naturel, Lilian se sentit bander subrepticement. A vrai dire, il n'aimait pas être enchaîné car sa liberté lui tenait à cœur, mais Oliver avait le don de pimenter leurs expériences sexuelles… et ça, c'était agréable.

Mais là, tout de même, ça débordait du visage effroyable creusé dans le légume. Il s'était touché dedans combien de fois depuis ce matin ? Et comment avait-il encore de la réserve ? Encore une de ses merdes de booster magique…

« Tu sais fabriquer des têtes de citrouilles hantées, mon amour ? lui susurra l'Anglais en se léchant les lèvres avec concupiscence.

_ Non et je m'en branle ».

Autre chose à savoir sur leur couple (qui tenait par l'opération divine du Saint-Esprit), quand Lilian parlait mal, Oliver grimpait d'un échelon en plus dans la jouissance. Détestant utiliser les gros mots, cela lui donnait une raison supplémentaire pour punir son amour ultérieurement.

« Je vais t'apprendre ».

Répondre 'non merci' ne le dissuaderait pas. Le problème d'Oliver était sa dissidence. Quand il voulait quelque chose, il le faisait en dépit de tout bon sens (ce mot lui était d'ailleurs inconnu). Aussi, Lilian sentit la vieille table d'opération grincer et se redresser pour le mettre dans une position presque assise, lui offrant un visuel fantastique sur Oliver, en tenue d'infirmier mais avec la blouse ouverte sur son torse imberbe. C'était du sang sur sa blouse ? Ohf, peu importe, il était bandant et il le savait. Par contre, ça faisait chier Lilian d'être impuissant sur cette fichue table, alors que son partenaire fétiche de jambe en l'air se munissait d'un couteau à dents pointues et d'une courge grosse comme un ballon de foot. Mais pourquoi lui faire un tuto en direct ? Il se croyait sur Youtube, ou quoi ?

« Là, mon amour, tu vois ? Il faut d'abord… pénétrer la chair avec la lame, sur le chapeau. Comme ça, on pourra aisément décalotter la tête.

_ Oliver, c'est mon sexe qui doit être décalotté alors vient ici tout de suite.

_ Chuuuut, mon amour… Laisse-moi me mettre en bouche.

_ T'as déjà la gaule, te fous pas de ma gueule.

_ Huuum ! Mais je veux profiter de t'avoir dans cette position, mon amour ! J'ai toujours rêvé que tu te casses les bras pour que je puisse être ton infirmière personnelle, mais tu es si… résistant ».

Et il y avait autant de reproche que de luxure dans cette phrase à double-sens.

« Maintenant que le chapeau de la courge est retiré, tu peux… huuum… creuser en profondeur, bien pénétrer le légume pour lui faire cracher ses pépins… »

Capturer Lilian pour le torturer sexuellement était un acte hautement suicidaire que seul Oliver pouvait faire sans craindre d'y laisser des plumes. De toute façon, ce fou adorait se faire coincer au détour d'un couloir pour être pilonné avec force par un Français revanchard qui lui matraquait les reins avec délectation.

Pour l'heure, c'était au tour d'Oliver de s'amuser. De toute façon, cette soirée était à lui. Personne ne pouvait lui voler son Halloween, surtout alors qu'il avait trouvé le moyen de coincer son beau blond dans un hôpital abandonné. L'Anglais lécha la cuillère comme une trainée, c'est le cas de le dire, lorsqu'il eut vidé sa proie. Quant à Lilian, il y avait autre chose qu'il voulait vider. Son sexe s'était gorgé de sang et faisait une bosse disgracieuse sous sa tenue de patient. Et ça, pour être patient, il devait l'être pour supporter cet odieux gamin.

Oliver s'amusa à creuser deux yeux, deux narines et une bouche à sa courge, toujours de bonne humeur, le légume entre ses cuisses pour masquer son évidente érection. Peut-être que sentir si près de lui ce tubercule dans lequel il s'était fait plaisir toute la journée continuait de l'exciter… Connaissant les lubies bizarres de l'Anglais, il y avait même une possibilité pour qu'il y ait eu pénétration du légume mais, ça, on ne le saura jamais.

Tant mieux.

Une fois l'activité salace achevée, Oliver attrapa une jolie petite bougie ronde pour la glisser lentement et suavement à l'intérieur de la courge, lui donnant cet aspect démoniaque et inquiétant.

« Voilà, mon amour. Maintenant, tu sais comment décalotter une courge, la vider de sa substance et y faire pénétrer une tige de cire… C'est super, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Je te jure que si dans cinq secondes tu n'as pas posé tes lèvres sur la mienne de tige, je te trompe avec ta salope de Reine. Sans son consentement ».

Touché.

Supposer une infidélité devant Oliver était un pari aussi osé qu'efficace. Immédiatement, les orbes roses et bleues du fou brillèrent de rage jusqu'à ressembler à deux croissants de lunes. Il plissait les yeux comme un chat prêt à bondir. A cela Lilian répondit par un sourire odieux, puis il creusa son dos en s'étirant pour pousser son crétin d'amant à lui donner raison.

Ce dernier ne put masquer son désir en voyant son partenaire s'alanguir sous ses yeux et grimpa sur la table d'opération, avant de la faire redescendre pour mettre son Lilian en position allongée. Il était totalement désirable dans cette position, le regard noir mais pas moins excité, ses longues mèches blondes répandues autour de sa gueule parfaite.

Les doigts longs et acérés d'Oliver tirèrent sur quelques nœuds de la chemise de nuit pour mettre à nu le corps musclé et balafré du Français. Celui-ci eut un frisson de froid quand une brise échappée d'une vitre cassée vint caresser sa peau bouillante. Il sentit avec délectation une bouche mutine et revancharde croquer sa peau pour marquer son appartenance. Rien qu'avec ce geste, l'Anglais le mettait en garde pour prévenir toute infidélité malvenue. Ne jamais sous-estimer l'égocentrisme de ce malade mental.

« Je t'interdis de bander pour qui que ce soit d'autre que moi, prévint-il en soufflant sur la verge mise à nue de sa proie.

_ Bahf… De toute façon, tu as buté tous mes amants précédents.

_ Ils ont osés de toucher ! Seul la mort pouvait laver leur crime !

_ Oui, oui, c'est ça. Retourne plutôt en bas, ta bouche sera plus utile ».

Lorsqu'il sentit son partenaire lui mordre le gland en guise de représailles, Lilian vit rouge et commença à insulter son camarade de tous les noms. Celui-ci le fit taire en volant ses lèvres, masturbant son sexe blessé du même coup. Douleur et plaisir, le cocktail éternel de leur couple. Calmé de son excès de rage, Lilian se laissa aller et prit le parti de profiter de sa fellation plutôt que de chercher la merde avec un type mentalement dérangé. Heureusement pour lui, Oliver suçait comme un dieu et était particulièrement inventif et endurant pendant le sexe, ce qui en faisait le partenaire idéal pour le grand psychopathe (parce que Lilian ne pouvait pas nier sa part de folie). Il n'avait que faire de ces minettes de putain incapables de soutenir ses coups de reins. Le seul qui avait pu le combler sexuellement était pour l'heure Oliver. Raison pour laquelle ils ne se séparaient pas depuis tous ces siècles.

Lilian siffla quand son sexe heurta l'intérieur de la joue d'Oliver, qui prenait sa verge de biais en soupirant des sons salaces, aspirant le sexe en y donnant des petits coups de langue pour en titiller le gland. Pendant ce temps, ses mains s'activaient à lui caresser les bourses pour provoquer une tension supplémentaire. Puis vint le moment où, sans prévenir, l'Anglais se mit à aspirer l'intégralité du sexe de son homme pour le faire disparaitre dans sa gorge, déglutissant au bon moment dans une série de bruits gutturaux particulièrement excitants. Puis avec ses petits gémissements, c'était parfait. Vu sa vitesse, Oliver devait se faire mal à la mâchoire mais c'était ça qui était jouissif. D'autant plus que Lilian aimait faire mal.

Le jugeant assez lubrifié, le Britannique grimpa ses lèvres le long du ventre de sa proie, puis sur ses pectoraux bien dessinés, puis le long de ses clavicules, pour finalement aller jouer avec sa langue, partageant une même odeur de sexe. Et de ses mains libres, il plaça le sexe ruisselant du Français contre son entrée et abaissa brutalement ses hanches pour s'étirer d'un coup franc.

La douleur fut totale, délicieuse, insupportable.

Lilian avait basculé la tête en arrière en se sentant accueillit dans cette chaleur dévergondée, il pouvait percevoir les muscles internes de l'Anglais se détendre peu à peu le long de sa verge, la malaxant délicieusement. Quant à Oliver, il avait un peu sorti la langue de sa bouche pour gémir son plaisir, fixant le plafond comme s'il y voyait quelque chose, bien que son regard fût vidé par le plaisir qui le noyait.

Lilian tirait malgré lui sur les liens en mouvant ses hanches, appréciant de changer les points de contact autour de son sexe. S'il avait pu, il aurait retourné son partenaire contre la table pour lui faire ravaler sauvagement son arrogance. Plonger à rythme soutenu dans les fondements d'Oliver était un plaisir indescriptible, même s'il ne l'avouait jamais de vive voix par pur orgueil.

Heureusement, ce dernier était également adepte du sexe brutal et commença donc directement à monter et descendre comme un damné sur les hanches de son amant, ouvrant ses parois internes à cette imposante présence qui frappait au bon endroit. Les cris commencèrent alors à fuser sans aucun contrôle, et puisqu'ils étaient seuls à des dizaines de kilomètres à la ronde, ils ne s'en privèrent pas. Lilian grognait depuis le fond de sa gorge, comme une bête assoiffée, et Oliver voyait ses cris partir dans les graves alors qu'il courbait ses hanches pendant la pénétration pour changer l'angle vers quelque chose d'encore plus jouissif. Ses mains vinrent se placer sur les genoux puissants de son amant qui donnait lui-même de sa personne pour faire sauter son partenaire sur ses reins en quelques à-coups bien placés.

Hystérique sous la puissance de ses coups, Oliver se lâcha le premier en râle rauque et puissant, les yeux révulsés de plaisir. Lilian ne tarda plus trop, continuant encore quelques minutes à se faire plaisir jusqu'à retapisser les murs, comme son vieux frère Andres le disait si bien en parlant de son Italien. Et là, Francis s'était lâché. De toute façon, Oliver était du genre à aimer être rempli. Le côté fleur bleue de ce type le poussait à trouver sexy d'avoir un peu de son amant en lui.

Mouais… sexy, sexy… On parlait de sperme, tout de même. Y avait plus romantique, dans la vie. De toute façon, Lilian n'y connaissait rien au romantisme. Il se contentait de baiser sauvagement selon ses envies et tout allait pour le mieux. Après, si ça faisait plaisir à Oliver qu'il goûte ses gâteaux, pourquoi pas ? Tant qu'il pouvait tirer son coup peinard… Puis, il devait bien reconnaitre qu'Oliver était le partenaire idéal pour lui.

Pas qu'il l'aimait, hein ? Mais voilà, quoi.

Doucement, l'Anglais se retira en gémissant éhontément, puis se surprit à embrasser tendrement le visage étourdis de son amant, qui était toujours du genre sceptique face à de telles démonstrations d'affection. Les lèvres d'Oliver étaient chaudes et humides, glissant sur son visage mal rasé comme une plume caressante. Toujours victime de son orgasme, il voulait faire durer le plaisir en profitant du corps temporairement soumis de sa victime délicieuse. Descendant au bas ventre, le Britannique nettoya les dégâts qu'il avait fait sur le ventre creusé d'appréhension de Lilian, qui craignait toujours un pétage de câble de la part de son compagnon. Mais celui-ci resta très doux, nettoyant son corps, son sexe, sa peau de ces marques d'amour, pendant que la semence chaude du Français continuait de lui couler le long des cuisses. Cette sensation eut l'air de lui faire du bien car l'Anglais ferma les yeux pour apprécier les gouttes qui perlaient de son intimité. Il se lécha les lèvres avec concupiscence.

Lilian admira avec intensité son corps fin encore secoué de son extase, les fines gouttelettes de sueurs qui coulissaient le long de sa peau, les mèches blondes aux reflets roux, les iris céruléens qui le cherchaient du regard. Dire que tout cela était à lui. Lilian n'avait jamais rien demandé à Oliver mais celui-ci était tout de même prêt à le suivre jusqu'au bout du monde par amour. Quelle notion étrange que l'amour.

Lilian aimerait savoir s'il en était réellement dépourvu, si son père avait effectivement réussi à lui laver le cerveau pour qu'il ne ressente jamais de douleurs affectives…

Un jour, peut-être se libérerait-il de ses chaines.

Grâce à Oliver.

* * *

 **Voilà ! C'était… du 2P XD Du bon 2P bien chelou comme j'aime ! Hâte de voir ce que Mimichan a fait sur ce couple *q***

 **Donc, c'était un défi à réaliser en une nuit. Désolée si ça semble moins profond que ce que je m'efforce à faire habituellement, il est tard et je suis morte ! Du coup, bonne nuit à tous et merci si vous avez eu le courage de lire ce truc !**

 **Biz' !**


End file.
